Into the Sunset we will Ride
by NukaGhoulQuantum
Summary: Raul Tejada encounters the Underworld's quirkiest trader, and they hit it off pretty well. Pure Raul x Tulip fluff.


In all his years roughing it out in the Mojave, he had never seen a woman as clumsily cute as the Underworld's only merchant.

_I've wrangled, and I've rambled, and I've rodeoed around__  
__I've never once thought of settling down__  
__But darlin', the moment I laid eyes on you__  
__I knew my ramblin' days were through._

It was the day he wandered into DC's city of ghouls, Courier at his side, that he discovered one of the most pleasantly quirky ladies he ever had the pleasure of meeting. Tulip, merchant of the Underworld. From schematics to armour, she had it all. Best of, if her amour fails to protect your life, she'll give you a full refund. That was probably what reeled him in, that sarcastic sense of humour she managed to hide behind the veil of business talk.

So they talked, and they talked. From dirt on DC to the joys of the Mojave, the polar opposites sat in that musky old shop and damn near talked the day away.

_Made up my mind a long time ago__  
__When the right man came along, somehow I'd know__  
__Heart as true, eyes as blue, and his smile as wide__  
__As a western sky._

The cycle somehow repeated itself, as he found himself revisiting that old, stuffy community for the sake of seeing the witty ghoulette. Somehow she managed to wrap him around her dainty little finger, with her stupid jokes and easy excitement caused by the simplest of things. Nicknaks from the Mojave, guns, pre-war merchandise. Seeing her light up like the desert sun was more than enough to coax the old, worn vaquero into settling for a routine. Maybe some form of familiar companionship is just what the doctor called for. For the first time in a long time, he felt that long-forgotten warmth blossoming in the pit of his stomach.

It was a fair measure later, weeks, perhaps, that he stumbled right back into the familiar township he came to consider a home away from home. What he wasn't expecting was a tight hug and a watery greeting from a certain worried trader. Her blathering, her light slaps to his sturdy shoulders, and finally that hard kiss to his dry, raggedy cheeks shook away the pain of his sore old limbs and tough travel. A dopey smile sprung to his heavily chapped lips, he felt butterflies.

_Let's ride into the sunset together__  
__Stirrup to stirrup, side by side__  
__When the day is through, I'll be here with you__  
__Into the sunset we will ride._

It took a while for him to coax her back into her typical happy demeanor, her bright eyes wide and vibrant as he finally managed to pop the question. "Can I take you out, mi bella dama? Just this once?" Maybe, despite the ruin and war ravaging the vast Wasteland, life wasn't so bad here. Not with people like this here. A little bit of light in the darkness, a breath of fresh air.

Just for the record, she said yes.

That's how they found one another there, in the middle of Carol's place with stale old candles lighting the dingy inn. She closed it just for them, at Raul's request- the old inn-keeper was more than happy to spare a bit of profit for the sake of some romance, thank god.

_I'll be your cowgirl, if you'll be my cowboy__  
__You'll be my Dale, I'll be your Roy__  
__When the day is done, homeward we'll be wending__  
__Like a movie with a happy ending._

With some Mojave tunes drifting in the air and the flattering light of the candles, finally mustered up the balls to ask her to dance. After a hearty dinner, he didn't expect such an enthusiastic, "Yes, yes of course!" from the beaming Tulip. Butterflies quickly turned to a low fire, a passion. And so he grabbed her much smaller hands and lead her to the middle of the room, an admittedly flustered smile taking form on his face. He held her close, lacing a hand with hers as the other came to rest against her hip. It was a slow song, and judging by that giddy little giggle it churned out of her, she liked it.

He took it as a good sign as he twirled her across the checkered floor, ignoring the creaking in his joints as he dipped and shimmied and cradled the woman who somehow managed to worm her way into his heart.

_Let's ride into the sunset together__  
__Stirrup to stirrup, side by side__  
__When the day is through, I'll be here with you__  
__Into the sunset we will ride._


End file.
